Introduction to the Newcomers!
by Lolsnake9
Summary: As DW9 is getting closer to being released, the old cast get to finally meet the new playable friends who will join them! Some are excited, some are…..not. Mostly the latter.
1. Wei

**Introduction of the Newcomers!**

* * *

As DW9 is getting closer to being released, the old cast get to finally meet the new playable friends who will join them! Some are excited, some are…..not. Mostly the latter.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Wei_

* * *

 _Ah, such a typical, beautiful day in an over-the-top reimagining of Ancient China. But wait! Today, there will be a surprise for everyone, as the new cast of DW9 will make their grand appearances today! *celebratory horn* But enough talk! Let's get into it, shall we?_

 _Wei_

Cao Cao: **blasts a REALLY huge MLG airhorn**

 **"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Xiahou Dun: **comes running in with pajamas** AHHH! Cousin, is anything wrong?!

Xiahou Yuan: W-what, what?! Is there, is there an attack, or-

Cao Cao: No, you bum asses! Come on now, what are y'all doing, still sleeping like a goddamn sloth at this hour?! At this SPECIAL day?!

Guo Jia: My lord, it's 4 am!

Cao Cao: Eesh, come on, stop being such whiny babies! Do any of you not know what day is this?

Everyone: …

Xun Yu: Oh! Uhm, sir…. **checks calendar** …GASP! You're right! It's-

Cao Cao: Yep, that's right. The day the new playables will come to be introduced to us today!

Everyone: **cheers**

Yue Jin: Oh man, I'm so excited!

Li Dian: Yeah! Though, I heard they're nothing interesting…..

Yue Jin: What do you mean?

Li Dian: Well, mostly they're new strategists, and stuff….like, don't they think it's enough we got THREE already?

Jia Xu: What, is that a problem?

Li Dian: E-eh?

Jia Xu: I mean, heh, I know that our strategist department might get a liiitle bit overcrowded, but hey. At least it won't be as bad as Shu.

Cao Cao: Okay, enough chitchat! Time for us to welcome them! Let us welcome the first one, a-hem…..DRUMROLL, PLEASE!

 **drumroll**

Everyone: **intensifies**

Cao Cao: Let us welcome the first of our newcomer….XUN YOU!

 **confettis everywhere**

Everyone: WHOAAAA! …..eh?

Xun You: Greetings, everyone.

Everyone: …

Xun You: ….huh? Hey, why is it so quiet?

Everyone: …

Xun Yu: …..cousin? Is that…you?

Xun You: Hey, cousin! Oh, I'm so glad I'm a playable now! Now I got to meet yo-

Jia Xu: What? No no no, just wait a GODDDAMN minute.

Guo Jia: You….you're Xun Yu's cousin, right? Then why do you….

Xun Yu: …..why do you look like Xu Shu?!

Xun You: Eh? I do?

Xun Yu: Yes, you do! Goddammit, when I first saw you I thought that the first new playable we got is literally Xu Shu, just moved to Wei!

Jia Xu: Actually, knowing Koei….that wouldn't be too bizarre, honestly. Which is a sad thing.

Guo Jia: No, seriously, are you really Xun You?

Xun You: Well, of course I am! What do you take me for?!

Guo Jia: **gropes Xun You**

Xun You: A-ahh! W-what the hell are you doing?!

Guo Jia: I'm just checking. Making sure you aren't actually Xu Shu in disgui-

Xun You: **shoves Guo Jia away** Now cut off that shit! Huff, I told you I'm NOT Xu Shu! Why would I be want to be some useless hobo who never achieved a single fucking notable achievement historically?! Hell no!

Jia Xu: Well, to be honest, a lot of your historical achievements got shafted to Guo Jia, so….

Cao Cao: Now, now, that's enough, everybody! Now, Xun You, congratulations for finally making it as a playable!

 **confetti**

Xun You: Ah, t-thank you so much, my lord. T-to be honest, I'm not worthy.

Cao Cao: Whaaaattt? Bullshit! **hits Xun You a little**

Xun You: Ow!

Cao Cao: Come on now, miss me with that "humble goody-two-shoes" shit, this way you really ARE starting to look like Xu Shu! But ahem, it doesn't matter now, you see, you're one of my most talented strategist historically, so I'm sure you'll do your best.

Xun You: Ah, ahem, thank you.

Cao Cao: Good! And now! Let us prepare for the arrival of the second playable! Ahem, drumroll again, please!

 **drumrolls**

Cao Cao: And now! Let us welcome the second newcomer…..Man Chong!

 **confetti**

Man Chong: Hi guys!

Everyone: Whoa!

Man Chong: Hahaha….man, it really took a while for me to finally be included here, huh.

Cao Cao: Yeah, it kinda sucks honestly. But hey! At least you're here now, so it doesn't matter! Hahaha!

Man Chong: Yeah, yeah, thank you…..hm? Ah, GONGMING?

Xu Huang: Gasp…..BONING!

 **cue dramatic running to each other and hug**

Everyone: **sweatdrops**

Xiahou Dun: …..oy. Don't you think this is a bit….inappropriate?

Xiahou Yuan: Yes, but…..I don't see why you would be surprised by it.

Xiahou Dun: Why?!

Xiahou Yuan: Really, you're SURPRISED by shit like this?! In a series where the females are practically not acknowledged as actual, independent human beings?!

Xiahou Dun: That was missing my point, but still…..

Yu Jin: With a name like 'Boning' you're bound to get something that's a wee bit off.

Xu Huang: Oh, my good friend! After all these years…you finally!

Man Chong: Yes, I did. Speaking of which, haven't we already met each other?

Xu Huang: Huh? When?

Man Chong: You know….during that reunion in the Koei building?

Xu Huang: Oh, that's right! But, heh, it's been a long time, so….anyway! You didn't even change the slightest bit!

Man Chong: Ah, well, there have been some alterations to my clothes and stuff, but yeah! I'm glad they kept my pretty face, haha~ **glinting smile with a smug face**

Xu Huang: **sweatdrop** Err….yeah…

Cao Cao: Now you two, when are you going to cut out that gay shit? Come on, there are children watching!

Xu Huang: I'm pretty sure children aren't allowed to play this series.

Man Chong: Yeah, it's rated T…..plus all of you are adults, anyway.

Cao Cao: Bah, do you think they would really give a shit about ratings?! Akh, nevermind. Just cut that out before it straddles the M rating!

Man Chong: Alright, alright! Sheesh.

Cao Cao: So! Man Chong. You're the person who will prove valuable in our fight against Shu and Wu at Fan Castle and Hefei respectively, right?

Man Chong: Yep! That's right!

Cao Cao: Hahaha! Good, good! I'm sure you will do a fantastic job! Now come to think of it, you seem to have a knack for engineering and building stuff, isn't it?

Man Chong: Yep! I've always loved them, especially when I build an especially menacing-looking fortress that'll scare the enemies shitless!

Cao Cao: Really? Maybe you could try making one for us so those pesky Wu and Shu won't attack us anymore?

Man Chong: Well, I COULD, but….it usually takes a REALLY long time, sir, so I don't think it will be practical.

Cao Cao: Ah, that's a shame. But still! I'm glad you're here at last, Man Chong.

Man Chong: Ahaha, right. Oh, Cao Ren and Yu Jin!

Cao Ren: Ah, Man Chong!

Yu Jin: We're happy that you're finally here.

Man Chong: Ahaha, me too. I'm glad that I can finally meet you two as well!

 **gibberish discussions between the three**

Guo Jia: Whaaatt? Why won't Man Chong be with us? Why is he with those two party-poopers?

Jia Xu: Well, mainly because they're both obsessed with law. Almost like a fetish.

Guo Jia: Fetish? Ha, that's ridiculous, who would even-

Yu Jin: …..for me, I would immediately chop their heads for stepping on grasses.

Cao Ren: Really? That's too harsh. I prefer immediately making them run around the Great Wall 100 times.

Man Chong: Ahaha…well, personally, I would chop their feet off in the slowest, most torturous way possible. That'll teach them to not step on grasses and disrespect nature, AND THE LAW!

All three: LAW! **does a ridiculous sky-fist pose**

Everyone else: **depressed**

Guo Jia: ….are they….are they serious?

Xun Yu: Yes, they really are THAT serious about the law.

Jia Xu: I mean, I don't really mind Yu Jin and Cao Ren, but Man Chong….he says that shit while SMILING…

Everyone: **depressed**

Cao Cao: …..umm, ahem! Okay everybody, now is the time for the last newcomer! And! As a bonus, he's even my own relative! SO! THE LAST DRUMROLL, PLEASE!

 **DRUMROLLS!**

Everyone: **intensifies**

Cao Cao: And now! For the last newcomer, let us welcome…..CAO XIU!

 **confetti**

Cao Xiu: Greetings, everyone. Let me introduce myself, my name is-

Everyone: Gasps!

Cao Xiu: ….is something wrong?

Zhang He: No way….you! Who are you and how DARE you to steal my beauty!

Cao Xiu: W-what? Uncle literally said that I am Cao Xi-

Zhang He: What, no, I don't care! I mean, look at you! Who do you think you are, getting to steal people's faces like that-

Cao Xiu: What, hellooo! Do I get to choose how the fuck I'm supposed to look from BIRTH! You wanna get salty, go complain to those Koei asses! Not me!

Zhang He: This is disgraceful! Why those fucks can give you an original appearance and instead had to steal MY look?!

Cao Xiu: Well, at least I actually, you know, ACT like a MAN, which is certainly NOT what your bitch-ass will be remembered for!

Zhang He: Oh yeah? Big talk for someone who's only remembered for having his ass got handed by that kid from Wu!

Cao Xiu: Hey, it was people's fault for remembering me SOLELY for that alone! Compared to you, who died by getting an arrow to the knee!

Zhang He: Grr!

Cao Xiu: GRR!

Cao Cao: No why don't you quit your useless bickering?!

Zhang He and Cao Xiu: Ah?

Cao Cao: Sigh….seriously. Come here Xiu.

Cao Xiu: Uncle!

Cao Cao: Heh, you look mostly the same the last time I saw you on that reunion.

Cao Xiu: Ah, right.

Cao Cao: Still, it's good to finally have you here, though. Took way too goddamn long for those company bastards to add you!

Cao Xiu: Ah, I'm honored, Uncle.

Cao Cao: Oh well….let's hope they'll do you justice and not make you solely into "that one dude who got owned at Shiting", but I just KNOW they'll fuck it up. Sigh…well, at least that you're here, my family is one step closer to completion.

Xiahou Dun: So, uhh….cousin? Are these truly ALL we have?

Cao Cao: Hm? Ah, yeah. We got three adds. Still better than all the others, at least! Haha!

Jia Xu: But, seriously! We got like, what….2 strategists and one warrior?! Even if we got the most adds, that's wasting that amount of space!

Guo Jia: Yeah! Like…no new females?

Xun Yu: Are you seriously ONLY concerned about getting new females for you to hit on?

Guo Jia: Uhhh…no! No, no no no no…of course not! That'd be pretty gross….right? I mean, I care about equality, okay! Equality for all genders.

Xun You: Dude, we're living in an era where most women don't even get their full names recorded….do you REALLY care for 'equality'?

Guo Jia: T-tch, j-just forget it! I mean, what's wrong with having more females! With the current cast being a total sausagefest like this-

Cao Cao: Okay, okay, that's enough! Look, some of us may be disappointed, but just accept the results, okay? Like, it's good enough that we have the most adds, which were actually relevant historically, and most of all, not fictional! I mean, that's a hella lotta better than Shu, already! It's fine. When the game comes out, we'll get to kick ass and prove that Wei is the best!

Everyone: YOOOOOOO!

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Shu….._

Liu Bei: Huh, so today's the introduction day of the new playables, huh? I can't wait….and yet at the same time I'm somehow kinda afraid and worried….oh well.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

* * *

HAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA GUYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSS! **loud blaring horns**

So, okay, gotta get the greetings out of the way, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year everybody! **confettis and trumpets**

So! Yeah….I went into a long-ass hiatus that I honestly didn't expect to actually come back from because I was SO tired, drained, and devoid of any inspiration. But! After some pressure from my mom who told me that the best way to get rid of any 'lack of inspiration' is to simply get your ass moving and actually FORCE yourself I finally give you this! Man, it's been a while since I wrote about DW and I'm honestly not as interested in the franchise as much as before, but I'll try, especially since 9 is coming on February! Woo-hoo!

So yeah! This is a warm-up chapter that I produced after a long-ass hiatus and laziness, so please forgive me if it seems….odd. But it's okay! I'll get better eventually!

Anyways! Please leave a review and have a good day!


	2. Shu

_Chapter 2: Shu_

* * *

 _After the newcomers of Wei, let us see to the newcomers arriving in Shu….or is it only A newcomer?_

Liu Bei: Hmph….

Zhao Yun: Lord Liu Bei? Is something wrong?

Liu Bei: Ah, Zhao Yun! Uhm, you see, today is the day we have our newcomers and, well…..I'm kinda worried….

Zhao Yun: Ah, there's no need to, my lord! Let just be confident, and I'm sure everything will go smoothly.

Liu Bei: Ah, yes, thank you. By the way, where is everyone?

Zhao Yun: Hm, I believe they're still sleeping, Lord Liu Bei.

Liu Bei: Whaaattt?! Really?! Huff, seriously! We're gonna be late to welcome the-

Zhao Yun: It's alright, my lord, I got this. **suddenly grabs a megaphone**

Liu Bei: **widens eyes** W-w-what the, Zhao Yun?! What the hell are you doi-

Zhao Yun: What? I'm trying to wake everyone up, of course.

Liu Bei: But don't use that thing! **snatches the megaphone away from Zhao Yun** Goddammit, they'll come rampaging angry at you if you use this! Use something else instead!

Zhao Yun: Oh, uhmmm….okay! **steps forwards and takes a deep breath to the point of gaining tits**

Liu Bei: ….. **realizes what's about to happen and widens eyes** W-what the NO Zhao Yun please STO-

Zhao Yun: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Liu Bei: **gets blown back**

 **Earthquake**

 **Glasses shatter**

 **Animals get afraid and hide**

Zhao Yun: -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! …huff….huff…..

Liu Bei: …yep. Definitely shoulda used the megaphone.

Zhao Yun: …..hm? Why haven't they woken up yet?

 _5 minutes later_

Zhang Fei: Urrrghhh….brother, why so morning?

Guan Yu: Yeah, we've worked overtime last night, give us a break.

Liu Bei: ZHAO YUN'S VOICE CAUSED A FUCKING EARTHQUAKE AND IT TOOK YOU 5 MINUTES TO GET UP?!

Zhang Fei: Eh? Earthquake? Really? We thought that was a crumbling building, or somethi-

Liu Bei: EITHER WAY BOTH ARE SERIOUS MATTERS AND THIS WAS YOUR REACTION?! GOD! WHY ARE MY PEOPLE SO FUCKING USELESS?!

Zhuge Liang: Now now, calm down, my lord. It's enough. I mean, isn't this the day we welcome our newcomers?

Liu Bei: Uh, yeah! But you see, that was the exact fucking reason I tried to wake you guys up! Even with Zhao Yun's voice absolutely wrecking everything….you guys just….

Ma Chao: A newcomer, eh? Can't wait to see him….

Jiang Wei: Yeah, especially since we've gotten some…..pretty crappy adds these few years through, this HAD to be worth SOMETHING!

Pang Tong: …I have a feeling we'll get the short end of the stick this time.

Zhuge Liang: Why would you think so?

Pang Tong: Yes, I mean….think about it. We are, allegedly, Koei's "favorite kingdom", and by that they mean they spend crap in trying to truly develop us into something that actually has depth and kept adding shitty adds that were solely added to satisfy those pea-brain Shu "fans" who know jack shit about the actual, historical Shu and more about their glamorized version in Romance.

Fa Zheng: Heh, yeah, but look, they added me last time. They still have common sense, if I say.

Pang Tong: Yeah, but even then they mostly shafted your many historical achievements and STILL made Zhuge Liang to be the 'greatest EVARRRR'! Huff….really, does anyone notice that it took FIVE games after I and Wei Yan for Koei to add a Shu add that's actually worth shit?

Zhuge Liang: That's because Koei employees are truly the only people to ever manage to give their supposed "golden child" the worst treatment.

Pang Tong: Heh, yeah right, with those Shu "fans" not helping…..anyway, might as well prepare ourselves. It's not like it's anything new, after all.

Liu Bei: Okay! So, uhm….today we're going to greet our new playable!

Everyone: **cheers**

Zhang Fei: Woo-hoo! Great!

Guan Yu: I hope it will be a truly worthwhile one.

Liu Bei: So! Uhm, ah! Right, so the newcomer is supposed to be here now! Be prepared!

Everyone: **line up** Gulp…..

 **Door slowly opens**

?: My, my, it's been a long time, hasn't it? After all the endless waiting and fan requests…..

Everyone: … **looks shocked**

?: ….I, am FINALLY here, AT LAST! BEHOLD, it is I, ZHOU CANG!

 **cricket sounds**

Everyone: …

Zhou Cang: **with an awkward smile** …..what? Is…..is something wrong?

Everyone: …

WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?!

Everyone: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!

Ma Chao: Zhou Cang?! Zhou. Motherfucking. CANG! IS OUR NEW PLAYABLE?!

Jiang Wei: We thought we would a pretty cool guy who did badass feats historically, but…..THIS?! IS WHAT WE GOT?!

Zhou Cang: Whaaaaattttt?! REALLY, GUYYYYYSSSSSS?!

Pang Tong: Sigh… **facepalm** Told you.

Fa Zheng: Koei may have had common sense…..ONCE.

Zhuge Liang: Hmpf…

Guan Yu: Now cut it out everybody! Why should you be mean to a new playable like him for some measly reason like "he's fictional thus irrelevant!"? Like, come on, give him a chance!

Zhou Cang: Hmph! That's right! I, the servant of the great Guan Yu, will prove y'all judgmental asses wrong!

Guan Yu: That's the spirit! Gee, you actually look quite handsome and prettier than the last time I saw you….

Zhou Cang: Heheh, see! Even those Koei folks cared enough about me to give me only THE BEST!

Ma Chao: But that's clearly only to please the fangirls! Ah god fucking dammit, why is it our kingdom's adds kept getting shittier AND SHITTIER WITH EACH PASSING DAY?! **kicks a chair**

Guan Yu: NOW STOP THAT! The thing is, I'm sure Zhou Cang will do his best, oh and trust me he will!

Liu Bei: You're only able to say that because he's YOUR subordinate! Gah, DAMMIT! Why is it that fictional fucks and irrelevant fucks are the ONLY ones we get?!

Zhuge Liang: You can probably blame that on Luo Guanzhong for allowing all these bullshit to exist.

Liu Bei: GAAAAAAHHHHHH! Huff….okay…..calm down. Heh, yeh, I mean, what harm does one fictional, irrelevant fuck can have, honestly? Hahaha, ahahaha, aahhhh…. **sweatdrop**

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Liu Bei: …ANYWAY! Okay, now we finally got Zhou Cang, let us wait for the second newcomer!

Zhuge Liang: Eh? My lord, SECOND newcomer?

Liu Bei: Uh, yeah! I mean, there's gotta be a second, right?

Zhuge Liang: My lord, don't you remember what Koei said?

Liu Bei: Koei? What? What did they say?

Zhuge Liang: **whips out a note** Here. I thought you already red it before.

Liu Bei: **reads the memo** ….. **slowly descends into pure madness and trembling under sheer disbelief** …..are….you….fucking…DEADASS…SERIOUS?

Zhuge Liang: Uh…my lord?

Liu Bei: Zhou…Cang…is…the…ONLY…FUCKING…..ADD…WE GET?

Zhuge Liang: My lord, I-

 _And then, a Godzilla-like scream was heard throughout the entire land of Ancient China, enough to wake up the other kingdoms who are also about to welcome their newcomers as well._

* * *

 _In Wu….._

Sun Jian: ….what? What the hell is that sound?!

* * *

 _In Jin….._

Sima Yi: Nghhh…..goddammit Zhang Chunhua I told you it's only 4 fucking a- wait, what? That was NOT Chunhua? Then…..what the HELL'S that sound?!

* * *

 _In Other….._

Lu Bu: AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! WHO DARES TO DISTURB THE SLEEP OF LU BU?! I'LL GET YO- eh?

* * *

 _So, what exactly happened at Shu, you asked? Well, the Author would love to describe what happened, but unfortunately she remembered that this is supposed to be a T-rated fic and would not wish to violate the official guidelines. With that being said, stay tuned for the other kingdoms!_

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

Okay! This is the second chapter! I apologize if it's rather short, _thenagainitskoeisfaultforonlygivingshuONEGODDAMNFICTIONALWORTHLESSaddsoitsnotlikeitsmyfaultanywayahahanope_ **SMACK!**

Anyways, as usual, please give a review and have a good day!


	3. Wu

_Chapter 3: Wu_

* * *

 _And now continuing from before, let us see the kingdom of Wu welcoming their newcomers!_

Sun Ce: Alright! So, today we're gonna have new playables, right pops?

Sun Jian: Yeah! They're supposed to be here….in about 5 minutes.

Sun Quan: That's great! I hope we have some actually good adds this time around….

Sun Shangxiang: Have any idea who we got?

Sun Jian: Well, that's a surprise~

Lu Meng: Right. So…..we have had some actually decent adds all these years, and yet…..

Lu Xun: What's the matter?

Lu Meng: I mean, sure, at least the adds we got were historically relevant, but the moment they're in the game…..ehh.

 **Cut to Zhu Ran running hysterically with torches while blabbering about how great fire is**

 **Cut to Han Dang complaining about how he isn't popular**

Lu Su: Ah, I'm sure that's nothing to worry about. I mean, at least even if they turned out to be….lower than our standard's expectation, it won't be as bad as Shu.

Lu Meng: You sure? Heh, fine, gotta maintain positive thinking, I guess….how about you Lu Xun?

Lu Xun: Eh?

Lu Meng: You're rather close with Zhu Ran, right? Knowing who you are historically, you sure aren't…uhh….picking up Zhu Ran's "habits", right?

Lu Xun: Eh, uhm, **hides matches behind his back** hehehe, ahaha! What, what are you talking about, Master Lu Meng? Ehm, of course not! How stupid that would be! Emm….

Sun Jian: Ah, okay! So, ehem!

Everyone: !

Sun Jian: Okay! So, the first one is about to arrive soon! Ehm, this is the one person who we've all wanted to be here on a daily basis, but we never got it! Until today, of course! Alright! Ladies and gentlemen, I present you….

Everyone: **hopeful looks**

 **Door dramatically opens**

Everyone: GASP!

Sun Jian: CHENG PU! Give him a round of applause!

Everyone: **applause and cheer**

Cheng Pu: Ah! So this is what it must've felt like to FINALLY be added after almost more than 10 years long of fan requests!

Sun Jian: Haha…of course! Anyway, it's so great to finally be with you!

Cheng Pu: Hm, yes of course, old friend. I really don't know what is up with those Koei employees. I'm relevant historically, AND a long-time fan favorite! Guess they're way too occupied with Shu, huh….

Sun Jian: Heh, it doesn't matter. Since you're finally here, we're gonna do our best!

Cheng Pu: Hm, right.

Sun Ce: Hahaha! So it's you! Dad's best friend! Took you long enough!

Cheng Pu: Ahaha, yes, right.

Sun Ce: Now this is awesome! We'll be unstoppable with you at our side! Hahaha!

Cheng Pu: Yeah, that's the spirit. I may be old, but I will show you just why I was one of the Five Wu Elders! Whoo!

Sun Ce: Yeaaaahhhh! Awesome!

Huang Gai: Hey, Cheng Pu! So you're finally here, after all!

Cheng Pu: Oh, right. Almost forgot you.

Huang Gai: Hm….now that I look at it, you kinda look WAY older than the last time we saw you, though.

Cheng Pu: Yeah….and more attractive too. Or at least the Author herself thinks so.

Sun Jian: Heh, don't mind it too much. Anyways, if only Zu Mao was here, then we could've had a complete reunion!

All three: Hm!

Han Dang: Uhh….guys? Really? This shit again?

All three: ….oh!

Sun Jian: Oh….Han Dang! Em, about that, errr….

Han Dang: Come on guys, what….what is my fault even to the point where you ignore me like this? Why? It's as if I don't exist anymore-

Sun Jian: Now, now, we're sorry, okay! It's just that….err….

Han Dang: Really, if we're doing this shit again, that's it. I'm out.

Sun Jian: Now please don't be like that! Eh, uhm, oh! The second one is about to come!

Everyone: !

Sun Jian: And now! Let us greet out second newcomer! Everyone! I present you….

 **Door opens dramatically**

Everyone: GASP!

Sun Jian: XU SHENG!

Xu Sheng: YOOOOOO!

Everyone: **applause and cheer**

Xu Sheng: Yooosh! So, it is I, Xu Sheng! The magnificent pirate-turned-general of Wu who handed Cao Pi himself the L! Haha! After all these years I am now finally here! Hahaha! I will show you all my prowess!

Ding Feng: Hm? Hey, Xu Sheng!

Xu Sheng: Ah! Ding Feng! It's you! Hahaha! I'm so happy to finally be here!

Ding Feng: Me too. We're sure you'll do your best!

Xu Sheng: Haha! Of course! All of those Shu and Wei pussies will get their ass beat faster than light! **Does air punches** WHOO!

Sun Quan: Now, now, Xu Sheng, can you tone that down a bit?

Xu Sheng: Eh? What?

Sun Quan: I mean, it's good for you to have the spirit, but you're increasing the temperature.

Xu Sheng: Am I? Heh, I mean we regularly use fire anyway, so I don't think it'll be quite a proble-

Sun Quan: Just stop it! Sheesh, do all of your "hot-blooded" gimmicks somewhere!

Xu Sheng: Yeesh! Alright, alright! Dammit, why so dense? Especially for a new guy like me! Hmph. Nevermind, since I already got my good friend Ding Feng here!

Ding Feng: By the way, Xu Sheng, you actually kinda look…..older.

Xu Sheng: Eh? I do?

Ding Feng: Yeah. You actually looked more like a typical bishounen the last time we met in that reunion.

Xu Sheng: Huh…..you're right. Weird. Why would they do that? Even adding in a stubble as well! I mean, wouldn't my bishounen appearance attract more fangirls and be profitable? Koei can't even stay true to their own logic! Hmf….

Sun Jian: Alright, alright, whatever it is, it is fine. We're here now, and even though the others aren't lucky yet, we, the current cast should do our best! Got it?

Everyone: YEEAAAAAHHHH!

Sun Ce: …..wait! You said that there two are the ONLY ones we got?

Sun Jian: Yeah. I mean, they're not bad anyway, so what?

Sun Ce: That's bullshit! I heard Wei got THREE instead!

Sun Jian: Well, we're still better than Shu, who only got ONE! And it's fictional!

Sun Ce: Tch! Damn those Weis! Always stealing and be greedy!

Sun Jian: Shh, shh, shh…calm down, Ce, just accept the results, okay?

Sun Ce: But that means it'll take even longer for Mom to be added as well!

Sun Shangxiang: Yeah! It's just not fair! Father, you want Mother to be added as well, right?

Sun Jian: Well, yes of course I do! But…just be patient, okay! There's still Xtreme Legends, right?

Sun Ce: Sigh….

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued….**_

Okay! So that's Wu! The next chapter is going to be the last since I'm going to combine Jin and Other because they're, uhh…something.

Again, I know this is rather short and unimpressive, but I usually am not very enthusiastic writing anything that's not Wei, so... _(no offense to Shu, Wu, Jin, or Other fans though, you can like whatever you want, it's just that if you're looking for non-Wei content...well, I'm not the right girl to look for. Heh.)_

Anyways! Please leave a review and have a good day!


	4. Jin and Other

_Chapter 4: Jin and Other_

* * *

 _And finally, the last one is at the kingdoms of Jin and Other. When something quite….terrible, will happen._

 _Jin_

Sima Yi: So….everyone awake?

Everyone: Yep.

Sima Shi: Except Zhao.

Sima Yi: What?! Ah, really, that kid agai? Goddammit, where's Wang Yuanji?

Wang Yuanji: Here, sir.

Sima Yi: Ah yes, can you please wake your husband up? Wouldn't wanna be late to welcome the newcomer.

Wang Yuanji: Of course, sir.

Sima Yi: Thank you. Sigh….really, he's ALWAYS like this. Time and time again I tell him off and even flog him with my whip but he just kept on being like this! Wonder who he got it from….

Zhang Chunhua: Pffttt. Real talk.

 _A few minutes later…._

Sima Zhao: Yawn…..seriously, why the fuck must we be up THIS early?! I was having a nice dream with Yuanji an- **smacked by Wang Yuanji** OW!

Wang Yuanji: So you value my dream-me more than the real me?

Sima Zhao: OW! …..well, perhaps a little bit, since dream-you was less of a jerk and- OKAYOKAYOKAY CAN YOU PLEASE PUT THOSE KNIVES AWAY, PLEEEEEAAASEEEEEE?!

Sima Yi: Okay, okay, that's enough. So, ahem….today is a special day for all of us. Because today, we're going to welcome a new playable character in our ranks!

Everyone: Whoo!

Zhong Hui: Hmph. What's so special if it doesn't have anything to do with ME?

Deng Ai: Maybe try NOT being a selfish jackass?

Zhong Hui: What?! Of course not! I'm not selfish, it's just that I'm awesome and I know it **hair flips** HMPH!

Deng Ai: Yeah, yeah, as always.

Jia Chong: I really do hope we'll get a few good adds this time.

Sima Yi: Ah, yes, but worry not! Koei always cares for Jin. We're sure t get another amazing add, just like before.

Sima Zhao: You sure about that? I mean, we were the only kingdom to not get a new add in 8:XL!

Sima Yi: Well, that's because we already got 3!

Sima Zhao: But Shu had three regular adds as well! And they still got an XL add anyway! Hell, even Other got two XL adds!

Sima Yi: Well, be-because they're just saving the best for the last, okay! Now just be patient!

5 minutes later…..someone knocks on door

Everyone: !

Sima Yi: Ah, so here they are! Ahem, alright, please step inside, newcomer!

 **Door opens**

Everyone: GASP!

?: **with a sickeningly 'kawaii' voice** HELO EVERYOOONNEEEEEE~!

Everyone: …. **make a 'Really' face?**

Sima Yi: …wha…..who are…..

?: Oh, that's right! My names is Xin Xianying! Nice to meet you all~!

Everyone: **sweatdrop**

Sima Zhao: What…what kawaii bullshit is this?!

Sima Shi: Fuck if I know! F….father?

Sima YI: Y-yes?

Sima Shi: H…how…how do we even…get something….

Sima Yi: Son….fuck if I know….but…this is….

Xin Xianying: Eh? What's wrong? Come on now, I'm just a newcomer and you guys didn't even greet me. Rude!

Sima Yi: O-okay, I'll handle this…..ahem!

Xin XIanying: Ah! Oh, you must be Lord Sima Yi!

Sima Yi: Ah yes, that's indeed me. And….Xin Xianying…..

Xin Xianying: Yes?

Sima Yi: …you do dress in a very…peculiar way for a supposedly scholarly woman.

Xin Xianying: Eh? Well, does it matter? After all, I don't just study! I kick ass too! If I dress in something long and covering, it would hinder me! Or are you telling me to "cover up"?

Sima Yi: Well, I mean, I-

Xin Xianying: Because that'd be pretty sexist you know, telling women to "cover up" just because it's too revealing". Hmph! I'm one of the very few women who actually got her name remembered in history and being famous, so I won't let being a woman hinder me! Got it?

Sima Yi: Yeah, well….I mean, we ARE already very sexist already, but….whatever. Okay, Xin Xianying, the brilliant daughter of Xin Pi, we expect you to do your best for the kingdom of Jin.

Xin Xianying: Why must you bring up my father like that? Just because I can't stand on my own?

Sima Yi: What? No, I jus-

Xin Xianying: I know it! Just because I'm a girl I can't be independent! Well! I'll prove that wrong! I'll do my best in service to the Jin!

Sima Yi: Phew, okay, okay, then…..well.

Sima Shi: So, are we seriously getting her?!

Sima Yi: Fuck you mean we are "seriously" getting her OF COURSE we are!

Sima Shi: But look at her! I mean…..seriously! Jin having one of those weeby kawaii shit is a disgrace!

Sima Yi: Yes I know but what choice do we have?! This is what we got, and it wasn't even half bad compared to Shu! Just accept it!

Sima Zhao: Okay, but…..is there still more newcomers we're gonna get?

Sima Shi: Yeah, I mean, there's simply NO WAY we'll JUST get her, right?!

Sima Yi: …oh. Welp.

Sima Shi: **makes a tense demanding face**

Sima Yi: I'm afraid she's the only one we get.

Sima Shi: HWHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?! OKAY, THAT'S IT I'M FUCKING DONE WITH THIS BULLSHIT!

 _And so Sima Shi starts to riot inside the Jin building, and chaos ensued….which soon gets to be interrupted by a much, MUCH louder monstrous scream from outside….._

 _ **"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _Everyone, and I do mean EVERYONE in the cast are shocked and rush outside._

"What was that?!"

"What's going on?!"

"Was that a monster?"

"NO! It's…"

"…..hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….."

"….IT'S LU BU!""""""""

Lu Bu: HYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS! ALL OF THIS IS DAMN THOSE CORPORATE FUCKERS KOEI'S FAULTS! THEY DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO GIVE OTHER AN ADD AS WELL!

Cao Cao: What?! Come on now, you already had your own goddamn faction and you're salty about this?!

Liu Bei: Yeah! And beside it's far better than having ONE, FICTIONAL add anyway….

Sun Jian: Come on man, just, calm down!

Everyone: **gets attacked by Lu Bu** AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Cao Cao: WHAT?! LU BU! Come on now, we're trying to reason with you and you do THIS?!

Lu Bu: OF COURSE I DO! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE THEM, AND YOU!

Liu Bei: Lu Bu, PLEASE! STOP THI-

Lu Bu: NO! I WILL NEVER! I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AND THOSE CORPORATE FUCKERS! HYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

Zhao Yun: GUYS STOP!

Everyone: GASP!

Liu Bei: Z-zhao Yun?!

Cao Cao: What? What's going on?

Lu Bu: WHAT?! YOU DARE TRY TO STAND IN MY WAY?!

Zhao Yun: NO! I just….I just received this! **shows a magazine scan**

Everyone: Gasp!

Liu Bei: What is that?

Cao Cao: Let me see that! **snatches paper**

Zhao Yun: What the- HEY!

Cao Cao: …..what…no…no way…

Sun Jian: What is it?

Cao Cao: …..Yuan Shu? Hua Xiong? Do, Dong Bai?

Everyone: Huh?

Liu Bei: Wait! So…..Other does get adds as well!

Lu Bu: Huh? Really?

Cao Cao: Apparently! And…..Xiahouji?!

Liu Bei: What?!

Cao Cao: …. **depressed** ….they….they actually did it, didn't they?

Liu Bei: What is i-

Cao Cao: Well, YOU FUCKING LOOK AT THIS! THEY, THEY ACTUALLY DID ADD MY NIECE WHO YOUR BROTHER KIDNAPPED AND RAPED HISTORICALLY WHICH THEY CHANGED INTO A LOVEY DOVEY RELATIONSHIP!

Liu Bei: I honestly don't-

Cao Cao: THERE'S NO FUCKING EXCUSES! I just….how…..they….they finally did it. They, they have finally FUCKING DID IT! I can't believe this. Just, wow. They literally won't stop at NOTHING for MONEY, WILL THEY!

Liu Bei: Cao Cao, please just-

Cao Cao: THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! KOEI ARE A BUNCH OF DISGUSTING, SICK FUCKS! AND YOU! YOU, YOU, AND YOU! ALL DISGUSTING! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _And so Cao Cao and the rest of Wei returned…._

Everyone: …

Liu Bei: …..anyway, lemme just read this….what?

Everyone: Huh?

Zhuge Liang: What is it, my lord?

Liu Bei: … **trembling** they….they….

Zhao Yun: Lord Liu Bei! What is it?

Liu Bei: They actually…no….these….these aren't new adds….

Everyone: Huh?

Liu Bei: They're….they're….unique NPCs.

Everyone: ….. **eyes slowly widen**

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 **THE END**

* * *

Hiya! So that was all! Hahah! Quite an anticlimactic ending, I know, but hey! It does perfectly summarise my feelings after all when they reveal all those bullshit, so yeah. Also I intended to upload this yesterday but my internet gave up on me orz

Thank you so much for reading this fic from beginning to end, also I may not know if I really am just going to be regularly uploading fics again like I used to or take small breaks in-between, but we'll just see. Please leave a review and have a good day!


	5. Bonus Chapter

_Bonus Chapter_

* * *

 _After all that chaos that happened, the playables thought it was all over…..until today, with the shocking news…._

 _Other_

Lu Bu: Huff….I can't believe it! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOW THE HELL CAN THEY JUST FORGET ABOUT US?! THOSE CORPORATE BASTARDS! Only caring about money! They know that Other won't get them much profit, so look at us!

Diaochan: Oh, come on now, don't be so angry. I know you're mad that we didn't get any adds, but you got your own Story Mode in 8XL! And that became frikking popular!

Lu Bu: I know, but…it's ridiculous! We Others usually get the short end of the stick!

Lu Lingqi: She's right, dad. See, unlike the Other characters, fans actually love you to warrant you actually having your very own faction and Story Mode! Koei knows that!

Lu Bu: Huff….well, if that's the case why can't I have another add?! Gao Shun, for example! He would be great!

 _And all of a sudden…._

Lu Bu: …..oof!

Everyone: Gasp!

Diaochan: What happened, my lord?!

Lu Bu: Grr…..NOW WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS STUPID PAPER FALLING RIGHT ON MY FACE?! **reads the fucking paper** …grr…what?

Lu Lingqi: Eh? What is it?

Lu Bu: We…we…..WE ACTUALLY GOT THREE ADDS TODAY!

Everyone: WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT?!

Chen Gong: Is that true, Lord Lu Bu?!

Lu Bu: Of course! This paper told me! Oh, oh! They're supposed to come at this time as well!

 **Someone knocks the door**

Lu Bu: AH! HERE THEY ARE!

Chen Gong: Paper? Now this kinda sounds bullshit…..lemme see the paper!

Lu Bu: Ah!

Chen Gong: …uhh, Lord Lu Bu, this-

 **Door opens**

 _Three figures are standing at the entrance…._

?: Ohohohohoho! I knew it's only a matter of time before such a magnificent emperor as I would be added!

?: Hmph! So these are the people on the same classification as ME?! Such lowly peasants! It's understandable why Koei doesn't give two shits about you!

?: HYAAAAAAHHH!

Everyone: **standing dumbfounded**

Lu Bu: Are you….ARE YOU HONESTLY FUCKING SERIOUS?!

Everyone: YIKES!

Lu Bu: These….these…..these…..WASTES OF SPACE…ARE WHAT WE GOT?! Yuan Shu, Dong Bai….and HUA XIONG?! WHAT?!

Yuan Shu: Hey! Come on now, that's such a rude thing to say to an Emperor like me!

Yuan Shao: Hm? Wait a second, SHU?! You….you are actually here?!

Yuan Shu: Hah! And what about it?! Took me long enough! And they should've added me a long time ago rather than such a lowly maid-born son like YOU!

Yuan Shao: HEY! Heh, with such a bloated head like head, I'm surprised you haven't floated off to space to perish yet!

Yuan Shu: BAH! And you certainly have been turned into a joke! Fitting for someone defeated with such ease by Cao Cao!

Yuan Shao: Heh, that's only because they decided to base me off of YOU so that they don't have to add you and waste space!

Yuan Shu: Watch your mouth! You, someone who played hero only to turn crap and got your ass handed to you despite outnumbering your enemy don't have any place to talk down to such a magnificent Emperor like ME!

Yuan Shao: WHAT?! You got the GALL to call yourself EMPEROR?! You literally only got a mediocre piece of land and your ass feels like it's in the Heavens and look what it got you!

Yuan Shu: Grrr, just you wait! 'Preserving the Han' MY ASS! IT'S THE TIME OF NEW AGE!

Yuan Shao: Grrr!

Yuan Shu: GRRR!

Dong Bai: SILENCE!

Everyone: Huh?

Dong Bai: Hm! Still squabbling over such petty matters! I suppose it's only fitting for peasants like you!

Yuan Shu: Hey, who're you calling peasants, little broad?!

Dong Bai: Hmph! Why, if it isn't I, Dong Bai, granddaughter of Dong Zhuo himself!

Yuan Shao: What?! This bratty young lady is the granddaughter of that tyrant pig himself! Unforgivable! Despicable! Who the fuck would even want to reproduce with him anyway?!

Dong Zhuo: OHOHOHOHO! MY! IF IT ISN'T MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GRANDDAUGHTER!

Dong Bai: Granddaddy!

Dong Zhuo: Ahahahaha! My, you've grown quite a bit, haven't you!

Dong Bai: Of course! Granddaddy, all these lowly peasants have been insulting me! They have no place to insult your granddaughter, don't they?

Dong Zhuo: WHAT?! Why, of course not! They will all be punished for their insolence!

Dong Bai: Tehehehehe! You watch that!

Hua Xiong: HYAAHH! Me too, Lord Dong Zhuo!

Dong Zhuo: Eh? Oh, Hua Xiong! You too, have joined me at last!

Lu Bu: What?! Why, why is he here?!

Dong Zhuo: To replace you, of course! Because you've turned on me and decided to make your own faction, I will have my next strongest warrior to replace you!

Lu Bu: Strongest general? But, but…..HE LITERALLY ONLY SERVED TO GET HIS PITIFUL, IRRELEVANT ASS BEATEN BY GUAN YU AND YOU CALL HIM YOUR STRONGEST GENERAL?!

Dong Zhuo: Well, lots of fans have requested him, so it's a good thing because fans will pay more attention to us! And I can assure you that we will surely get more popular than YOU!

Lu Bu Grrr! YOU-

Chen Gong: Lord Lu Bu! Wait!

Lu Bu: WHAT?!

Chen Gong: EEEK! So, so…this paper. This paper said that, actually….

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Shu….._

Liu Bei: **depressed**

Zhuge Liang: Lord Liu Bei….come on now, when will you sto-

Liu Bei: HOW CAN I NOT, ZHUGE LIANG, FOR HEAVEN'S ABOVE'S SAKE?! Sigh….seriously, just, FUCK THIS SHIT MAN! It's clear now, Koei doesn't care at all about us. They, they only care about us for the sake of uninformed audience's approval! They first made us feel special, feel like we're the best in the entire world, only to fucking turn on our backs and consistently give us shitty, irrelevant, and sometimes fictional adds to further pander to those uninformed audience! And now! ONE fucking FICTIONAL ADD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **starts kicking about while crying**

Zhao Yun: My Lord, PLEASE! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!

Liu Bei: I JUST CAN'T DO IT ZHAO YUN! I just…..I am just SO DONE WITH THIS! If only…..if only you, Zhao Yun, with your spear, impale m- **paper falls out of the sky** OW!

Zhao Yun: Lord Liu Bei!

Liu Bei: Now what is this! …..what?

Zhao Yun: What is it?

Liu Bei: No….it can't be…..am I reading this right?

Zhao Yun: Lord Liu Bei, what is i-

Liu Bei: WE'RE GETTING ANOTHER ADD, ZHAO YUN!

Everyone: W-whaaa-?

Liu Bei: Yes, YES! IT SAID SO ON THIS PAPER! Oh, and they're supposed to come at-

 **Door opens**

Everyone: GASP!

Liu Bei: THERE IT IS! THERE IT IS! IT'S COME AND-

?: Ah…uhm….everyone….is everyone here?

Everyone: … **eyes widen**

?: Eh….uhm…..I'm not good at introductions….so….ehehe….ehm…so….hi!

Everyone: ….you…..you, y-y-you, YOU…..!

Liu Bei: No….no…..WAY…..

Everyone: XIAHOUJI?!

Xiahouji: Ehm, hi everyone! So, you guys apparently already know my name, so, uhm, makes it easier for me I suppose, eheheh…..

Liu Bei: Is this, is this real life? Or is this just A HORRIBLE DRUG-INDUCED FEVER NIGHTMARE?!

Zhao Yun: Calm down, my lord!

Zhang Fei: Xiahouji! I can't believe it…..IT IS YOU!

Xiahouji: LORD ZHANG FEI!

 **The two hugs**

Everyone: **vomits**

Liu Bei: You….you just, LOOK AT THAT! Look at that, Zhao Yun. Look with your very two own eyes. BECAUSE I KNOW I DID!

Zhao Yun: Lord Liu Bei, I, I-

Liu Bei: Is this, is this even legal, Zhao Yun! Just, LOOK AT THEM! If Koei somehow didn't get pursued by the Child Protection Services after this, THEN WHAT'S THE USE FOR LIVING?!

Zhao Yun: My Lord, I-

Liu Bei: HAHAH! HAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAA! I knew it, I JUST KNEW IT! LIVING IS WORTHLESS! ALL LIVES ARE WORTHLESS! Eheh, AHAHAHAHA!

Zhao Yun: My Lord…..

Zhuge Liang: And so was his overreaction to a mere worthless add.

Zhao Yun: But he's right too, you know. I mean, THEY LITERALLY TURNED AN ABDUCTION AND RAPE TRAGEDY INTO A ROMANTIC LOVE STORY!

Zhuge Liang: I know…..I know, I mean, I vomited too when I saw them.

Zhao Yun: AND YET YOU STILL WON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!

Zhuge Liang: Well, what can I do?! I mean, sure, I can try to talk to Koei, but do you think they'll care?!

Zhao Yun: But if this goes on, Lord Liu Bei will kill himself!

Zhuge Liang: Well, where is the paper he heard all this from, anyway?

Zhao Yun: Here.

Zhuge Liang: Hmmm…..hey, wait a minute.

Liu Bei: GYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! DIE, DIE, DIE! WE'LL ALL DIE! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! I….I don't give A SHIT NOW! Who, who cares even if we'll get a relevant add eventually anyway?! Liao Hua? Zhang Ni? Wang Ping? **spits** AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Curse, CURSE ALL OF THEM! FUCK 'EM ALL TO HELL! WE'RE ALL CURSED AND WILL GO TO HELL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!

Everyone: **terrified as fuck**

Zhuge Liang: Lord Liu Bei, please, listen!

Liu Bei: AND YOU'RE GOING TO HELL AS WELL! NO ONE IS-

Zhuge Liang: No, please, STOP, LORD LIU BEI, AND LISTEN TO ME!

Liu Bei: I….. **snaps back to his senses** …what?

Zhuge Liang: Here…..on this paper…..

Chen Gong: ….you forgot to read the rest…..

Zhuge Liang: …it says right here…..

Chen Gong: ….after the announcement of new adds…..

Zhuge Liang and Chen Gong: …..that the 'new adds' here are going to stay as UNPCS, unless if you buy them as DLC, packaged with each other.

Everyone (in both Shu and Other): …

 _And a horrifying sound was then heard across the country…..such was the scream of unparalleled suffering and terror, so much that mere words couldn't illustrate how horrifying it was, comparable to the sound of the apocalypse…no one knew what became of the people of Shu and Other…..but one can say for certain…..that it just wasn't their lucky day._

* * *

Okay, so I actually intended the previous chapter to be the last, BUT! I decided to make a bonus chapter after it was announced that the 4 UNPCS will be DLC and one person (davidkun799) suggested I make a chapter about it, so yeah! Thank you so much for your idea davidkun799!

Also I've actually already made this chapter like 2 weeks ago but for some fucknugget reasons FF dot net won't let me upload the damn document and I've been pretty busy thanks to school and unmotivated so I can only upload this now orz

Okay, now thank you for reading this fic to the end, please leave a review and have a good day!


End file.
